The Rampage of Zanpakuto Queen
by Drace-Empressa
Summary: Cara lain Aizen menyerang Soul Society. tepatnya sih partnernya...


Zanpakuto Queen's Rampage

FF tentang Zanpakutonya para kapten.. dijamin kocak di bawah-bawah

WARNING:

-OOC

-OC

-Rasa pengen ngakak yang sangat kuat sehingga dapat merusak syaraf, perut dan punggung *?*

..Oiya ini debut author….review yah…

Setting: Las Noches., singgasana Aizen.

Ulquiorra mengantarkan sebuah amplop kepada ….babu kesukaan Aizen..,Paling patuh… *dibejek-bejek anak-anak Schiffer Shrine*

Ulquiorra pun mengetuk pintu ruangan Aizen .Aizen pun mengizinkannya masuk.

"Apa yang perlu kau sampaikan, Ulquiorra? " Tanya Aizen .

"Ini, ada surat yang ditujukan untuk Anda." Ucap sang Cuatro sambil menyerahkan suatu amplop.

Aizen pun menerima amplop amplop tersebut tertera namanya, dan stempel yang biasanya ada di balik gagang pun meletakkan amplop tersebut di lantai dan mengetuk stempel tersebut dengan bagian balik gagang Kyouka itu pula, Kyouka Suigetsu berubah bentuk ke bentuk manusianya .Bentuk manusianya adalah seorang wanita yang mengenakan kacamata berlensa satu di mata kanannya, berambut biru air, mempunyai stigma berbentuk bulan sabit di mata birunya, mengenakan kimono yang sedikit terbuka , sehingga lumayan menggoda laki-laki,Dia juga mengenakan hiasan rambut teratai yang terbuat dari pun transparan seperti kaca:bukan seperti Suigetsu pun mengambil amplop yang ada di lantai dan masih ada satu amplop lagi di dalamnya dan berkata"Surat ini untukku, Sosuke-kun" .

"Kenapa kau bisa yakin begitu, Lady Kyouka?" Tanya Aizen.

"Karena ada tulisannya di amplop kedua ." Ucap Kyouka sambil memperlihatkan amplop tersebut kepada surat itu dituliskan di pojok kanan atas: Dari Tobiume. Dan di pojok kiri bawah dituliskan: Untuk Kyouka Suigetsu Onee-sama *bener ga sih poisisi penerima ama pengirim disitu kalo ngirim surat? Ketahuan deh nilai bahasa indo author jelek, tolong maafkan, *

"Dari Tobiume? Itu nama Zanpakutonya Hinamori-kun bukan?Apa yang akan kaulakukan dengan surat itu?" Tanya Aizen.

" Benar, Tobiume adalah nama Zanpakuto Spirit-nya Hinamori Momo, mantan wakil hubunganku dan Tobiume seperti kakak dan adik…Hmm..Sosuke, bolehkan aku membacanya sendirian di kamar santaimu? Aku punya firasat aku akan marah besar setelah membaca isi surat ini." Jawab Kyouka.

"Boleh, My Queen. Kalau kau ingin privasi, itu memang hakmu."ujar Aizen.

Kyouka pun menunduk sekali dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan."Terimakasih, My King". selangkah sebelum ia keluar dari ruangan singgasana partnernya, Gin memanggilnya.

"Kyouka-Himesama, bisakah Anda merubah Shinshou ke bentuk manusia juga? Aku kesepian…."ujar Gin dengan tampang rubah melas minta tahu goreng.*coba lu pake kuping ma ekor rubah, author kan fetish kuping ma ekor mamalia, ta peluk sampe ga bisa napas lu*

Kyouka pun menoleh dan menjawab."Itu bisa kulakukan dengan , aku mau baca surat ini dulu."

Ulquiorra pun menatap Kyouka Suigetsu dengan penasaran."Aizen-sama, yang barusan itu…"

"Kyouka dari Zanpakutoku. Karena dia adalah bagian dari diriku, partnerku, maka aku perintahkan kau untuk memanggilnya Hime-sama dan menghormatinya sebagaimana kau menghormati aku…Dan dia juga lebih arogan dariku, dia akan menyuruh-nyuruh siapapun yang dia tahu adalah bawahanku…"Jawab Aizen.

"Baik, saya pergi dulu."Ucap Ulquiorra patuhdan dia pun meninggalkan ruangan.

Gin pun bertanya kepada Aizen."Tak apa-apa memerintahkan hal seperti itu, Aizen-Taichou?"

Aizen pun mengerinyitkan kening."Memangnya itu hal yang salah?"

Gin menunduk." yakin Espada lain tak memiliki masalah dengan hal seperti itu..Kecuali Nnoitra kan benci kalau ada perempuan yang jadi tercera saja tampangnya sudah seperti belalang disemprot b*yg*n, apalagi kalau dia harus menuruti Kyouka-Himesama? Jangan-jangan nanti tampangnya seperti belalang direndam b*ycl*n?"

Aizen hanya menaruh dagunya di tangan , seperti apa yang biasa dia lakukan."Kyouka tahu apa yang paling ditakuti dan diinginkan seseorang, karena kalau tidak begitu dia tidak bisa memperlihatkan ilusi yang cocok, kan? Dia tahu ilusi apa yang harus dia perlihatkan kepada orang yang saja dia akan memperlihatkan ilusi Tesla dan Szayel "mengaku" padanya?"*loh kok ada momen shounen ai sih?oh iya ya Kyouka Suigetsu aja fujoshi juga* author dikasih liat ilusi dikejar-kejar tarantula ama Kyouka*

Gin POV

Ih…Serem banget Nnoi yang sok manly gitu dikejar-kejar ama Tesla ma Szayel..Szayel sih emang bencong sejati…Orang nama zanpakutonya aja artinya Lewd Concubine…Derita banget tuh cengcorang…Jangan-jangan nanti kalau aku menentang Kyouka dia akan memperlihatkanku ilusi pernikahan si kuntet Hitsugaya dengan Rangiku..TIDAAAAAAKK! RANGIKU ITU MILIKKU! WALAUPUN CUMA ILUSI AKU TAK MAU MELIHAT RANGIKU MENIKAH KECUALI DENGANKU!

Shinshou pun membalas POV Gin: Makanya Ichimaru, gw bilang juga apa, Kyouka-Himesama itu lebih serem dari masternya.

Gin pun membalas saran Shinshou."emang lu diancem mo dikasih ilusi apa dia?"

Shinshou:Gak, gw ga diancem mo dikasih liat kalo gw salah ngomong dikiiiiiitttt aja dia bakal langsung bilang" Kasih tahu Haineko, ya."

Gin: Lo suka Haineko?

Shinshou: Yo' suka Haineko seperti lo suka ama mah enak, Rangiku balik suka ama elo dan elonya yang pura-pura gak peduli ma gw? Gw tuh selalu dan selalu PDKT ama tuh kucing arang, cuman dia kaga pernah balik peduli ma gw .Gw pengen keluar dari katana juga supaya gw bisa borong Wh*sk*s buat tuh kucing…Okeh?

Gin: Emang lo mau borong tuh makanan kucing pake duit siapa?

Shinshou: Duit elo laaaah…Emang gw punya duit?

Gin: Enak aja lo seenaknya abisin duit gue ! Gw tau kok kalo Haineko ama Rangiku tuh ga deket, jadi biar lo dapat Haineko itu bukan jaminan gw bisa dapat Rangiku! BTW Kyouka tahu lo sukanya ama Haineko dan bukan dia?

Shinshou: dia itu yang penting _dilayani_, bukan _dicintai_.

Gin: Aizen-Taichou banget…

Tiba-tiba, Kyouka pun berteriak dengan marah."APA-APAAN! BISA-BISANYA KALIAN MELAKUKAN INI PADAKU!BISA-BISANYA KALIAN MELUPAKAN AKU !

Isi suratnya Tobiume apaan yak sampe Kyouka yang tenang itu ngamuk…Tunggu chap berikutnya yak…

Mendengar teriakan amarah Kyouka, semua penghuni Las Noches pun langsung menuju kamar santai Aizen. Di sana, mereka menemukan sang ratu dunia di balik cermin, menyandarkan dirinya ke sofa kesayangan Aizen dan menutup wajahnya dengan kipas kacanya, yang sayang tidak bisa menutup wajah lelahnya-lebih tepatnya jengkelnya. Para arrancar hanya bisa menatapnya ini bukan arrancar, bukan Shinigami juga, dan reiatsunya sama persis dengan Aizen. Aizen pun datang dan tersenyum padanya seperti biasa.

"Firasatmu tepat, ya, My suratnya apa ?"tanya Aizen ramah.

"Huh… baca saja sendiri.. Aku jengkel sekali…Begitu jengkel hingga rasanya lelah sekali…Boleh aku minum wine-mu,My King?Harribel…Perbaiki make-upku..Zommari…Sisiri rambutku.."Jawab Kyouka lemah.

Para Arrancar mungkin dia tahu nama mereka?

"Patuhi saja apa adalah Zanpakutoku, bagian dari diriku." Jawab Aizen sambil mulai membaca surat yang tergeletak di pun pergi mengambil kotak make-upnya di istananya, sementara Zommari malah langsung bersujud di depan Kyouka."HIME-SAMA! APABILA ANDA SUNGGUH BAGIAN DARI AIZEN-SAMA, MAKA SAYA DENGAN SENANG HATI AKAN MELAYANI ANDAAA!"

Kyouka tahu persis kalau Zommari emang fans berat Aizen, tapi di saat begini…. Bikin capek banget rasanya denger orang teriak-teriak …

Aizen pun membaca surat dari Tobiume..

Isi suratnya kurang lebih begini:

Kak Kyouka, bagaimana kabar kakak? Kakak baik-baik saja tidak di Hueco Mundo? Kakak..Hinamori-sama memintaku untuk menanyakan kabar Kakak …Kakak kesepian tidak karena tidak ada sesama Zanpakuto perempuan? Suzumushi dan Shinshou kan laki-laki..Kakak kalau mau ngomongin girl's talk sama siapa? Oh iya kak..Kakak penasaran tidak kenapa aku bisa menulis surat seperti ini? Ada Zanpakuto yang bernama Muramasa yang bisa bikin Zanpakuto keluar dari pedang shinigaminya dan berubah ke bentuk manusia…Terus, jadinya Kak Sode ngadain pesta buat para Zanpakuto cewe….Dia ngundang semuaaaaa zanpakuto yang perempuan..Bahkan Zabimaru lho kak! Zabimaru yang seperti itu ternyata perempuan, tidak sangka kan? Benihime juga diundang..Tidak tahu sih , bakal datang atau para vizard juga diundang tidak? Aku cuma mau tahu itu…Aku kangen kakak..banget…Pestanya sih, seminggu Soul Society…Ada kekkai khususnya kak! Kakak kalau sudah balik ke Soul Society pasti tahu deh tempatnya dimana!

PS: Doakan hubunganku dengan Hyourinmaru langgeng ya kak..

"Hmph…Masa begini saja marah, My Queen? Kalau cuma pesta aku bisa mengadakannya untukmu berapa kalipun.." ujar Aizen geli.

Kyouka pun menjawab."Masalahnya adalah,bisa-bisanya aku yang jelas-jelas kekuatannya paling menghebohkan seisi Soul Society, dilupakan! Siapa yang memperlihatkan Dewan 46 masih hidup? yang berperan jadi mayatmu dengan hebatnya? Aku! Bukan masalah berpestanya yang membuatku marah! Dan yang benar saja, Zabimaru yang kelebihan hormone testosterone saja diundang , masa aku yang jelas-jelas perempuan dari segi penampilan, suara dan kelakuan tidak diundang? Ah…Sudahlah, aku akan tetap datang walaupun tidak janji hanya akan datang sebentar , jadi kalau kau butuh kekuatanku aku sudah kembali…

"Hm, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau kau hanya datang sebentar, My Queen?"Balas Aizen

"Hmm, ada pasti akan membantu melemahkan kekuatan militer Gotei menjanjikan kemenanganmu, My King." Ucap Kyoka dengan senyum licik khas Aizen.

Lalu, Shinshou yang masih dalam bentuk katana, langsung menyindir Kyoka."Cieeeeh, Yang Mulia Ratu dilupain ama Soul Society…Udah ga jadi Ratu lagi nih?"

Kyoka pun langsung men _death-glare _Shinshou yang dibawa Gin, yang langsung memohon ampun."Ampun Kanjeng Ratu, ampun nyai, ampuuuuuun….."

Seminggu kemudian.

Di suatu tempat di Soul Society, sudah banyak para Zanpakuto yang sudah berkumpul. ...Sode no ...Katen Kyokotsu .Mereka semua menikmati pesta, mumpung lagi gak ada cowo, lagi gak ada partner…Mau ngomongin topik apa aja jadi bebas. Kyoka pun hadir di pesta itu, dia mengenakan sebuah jubah hitam agar tak pun menggelindingkan sebuah persik emas ke tengah lantai pesta, lalu kembali ke Hueco Mundo. Persik emas yang dijatuhkan Kyouka pun ditemukan oleh Sode.

"Untuk yang tercantik, teranggun dan terkuat…." Gumam Sode sambil memeriksa persik emas tersebut.

"APA! UNTUK YANG TERKUAT! UDAH JELAS ITU BUAT GW DONG! " Kata si cewe babon AKA Zabimaru*ditembak pake Hikotsu Taihou* .

"Yang bener aje mah cewe cuma alat kelaminnya doang! Lu mah kaga ada cewe-cewenya dari segi suara ma kelakukan! Imutan juga gw! Maka dari itu persik ini jadi milik gw!" ujar Haineko sambil mengambil persik emas dari tangan Sode.

"Eh, lu baca baek-baek tuh tulisan di persik, untuk yang tercantik DAN terkuat…emang lo kuat? Gw kan udah bankai..Elo kan masih shikai! Kuat gw dibanding elo!"Bentak Zabimaru ke Haineko, sambil mencuri persik itu dari Haineko.

"Sudahlah anak-anak kecil diam sajalah… Aku cantik..aku anggun..Aku juga sudah bankai…Karenanya persik ini jadi milikku…" ujar Katen Kyokotsu versi Oiran sambil merenggut persik itu dari tangan Zabimaru.

"Aduh! Aku memang tidak kuat ..tapi aku cukup imut dan anggun..Jadi persik ini milikku…." Ucap Tobiume sambil mengambil persik itu dari tangan Katen.

"Sudahlah kalo gini terus ga akan ada habisnya…Gimana kalau kita adakan lomba saja? Jadi kita minta pendapat orang-orang siapa tahu masalah ini bisa beres…. " Kata saat ia berbicara Pedang Darah-nya Benihime mengenainya.

"Tercantik dan terkuat… Bertarung saja langsung! Soalnya yang disini udah cantik semua! " ujar seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian serba scarlet,mantap. Minazuki yang punya kekuatan penyembuh pun bisa marah dan tempat itu pun langsung berubah jadi medan Suigetsu yang memperhatikan tempat itu dari cerminnya pun hanya mengikik puas.

"Fufufufufu…Asyik kan perangnya? Inilah hukuman karena telah melupakan aku..Huh… Nah, sekarang disana banyak Zanpakuto yang partnernya kapten..Apa aku hasut saja ya, Zanpakuto kapten yang lain supaya rencana Sosuke tambah lancar sekalian? Kumulai dari siapa dulu, ya?" gumam Kyouka sambil menatap cermin , dia pun pergi ke tempat target pertama…

Target pertama: Senbonzakura

Kediaman Kuchiki

Byakuya sedang enak-enak minum teh. Lalu Kyouka pun mengetuk pintu rumahnya, yang diizinkan Byakuya pun bertanya kepada Kyoka

"Ada keperluan apa denganku? Pentingkah?" Tanya Byakuya tenang sambik menyeruput teh.

"Penting, kalau Anda peduli pada adik Anda." Jawab Kyoka dengan senyum khas Aizen.

"Aku peduli pada adikku apa yang mengancamnya?" jawab Byakuya sambil meletakkan cawan tehnya di lantai.

"Sebenarnya, tidak ada bahaya yang mengancam nyawanya…."jawab Kyoka tenang.

"Lalu, bahaya apa yang mengancamnya?" Tanya Byakuya sok cool padahal dalam hati was-was.

"Ada bahaya yang mengancam kemurniannya sebagai wanita… " balas Kyoka pun langsung menyemburkan teh yang sedang ia minum , dan langsung berteriak panik.

"APAAA! BAGAIMANA BISA BEGITU!"teriak Byakuya dengan perasaan siscom , *kapan sih Byakuya ga siscom? dicincang pake Senbonzakura*

"Anda tahu kan kalau selama ini Rukia-san tinggal di rumah Ichigo Kurosaki di dunia fana? Tidak, masalahnya bukan Ichigo Kurosakinya tapi masalahnya adalah apa yang Shinigami Pengganti itu memelihara sebuah Kaizo Konpaku yang dimasukkan ke dalam konpaku inilah masalahnya. konpaku inilah ini sangatlah cabul, apabila melihat perempuan dia akan langsung melompat ke dada wanita itu tanpa pandang wajah, dan ukuran jadi masalah bagi boneka cabul itu adalah umur, wanita yang tidak ada dalam daftarnya hanyalah nenek-nenek dan anak kecil… Selama ini saya lihat Rukia-san bisa melindungi diri darinya..Tapi saya takut boneka itu akan menyerang Rukia-san saat dia tidur…." Ujar Kyoka tersenyum.

Byakuya pun langsung beranjak dari pun menghentikannya.

"Anda masih punya tugas sebagai kapten saja orang lain." Bujuk Kyoka.

Byakuya pun membatin."Iya juga ya kalau aku pergi dan menyerahkan tugasku kepada Renji yang ada tuh babon bakal ngerubah tuh dokumen jadi flyer aku tidak bisa mengutus orang untuk mengurus masalah pribadi ..Ada kan orang yang bisa kuutus…"

Byakuya pun memanggil Senbonzakura ."Senbonzakura! Aku memanggilmu! Cepat kemari!"

"Iya Master!" Senbonzakura pun datang sambil tergopoh-gopoh.

"Aku ingin kau pergi ke dunia fana dan lindungi Rukia dari boneka cabul itu."ujar Byakuya mantap.

"Baik tapi anda tahu kalau Rukia-san sering dicabuli boneka dari siapa?" Tanya Senbonzakura hormat.

"Aku tahu dari…Eh? Kemana wanita itu?" ujar Byakuya sambil melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Satu target berhasil dipisahkan dari masternya.

Target kedua: Sogyo No Kotowari.

Kyoka pun menemukan para ikan kembar sedang bermain-main dengan pun menghampiri sepasang anak kembar itu.

"Hai..Adek berdua lagi main apa? Gasing? Mau main sesuatu yang lebih asyik tidak?"Tanya Kyoka anak itupun menoleh.

"TANTE siapa? Kok rasanya kenal sih? Mau Tan, mainan apa?" jawab kedua anak kembar itu riang.

Kyouka pun menggigit lidahnya dan membatin."Anak-anak sialan, masa lady dibilang tante? Dasar bocah, tidak bisa membedakan antara lady dan tante-tante…Tenang Kyoka…Jalankan saja rencanamu.." Iapun mencoba untuk tersenyum lagi dan bertanya kepada sepasang anak kembar itu.

"Ah masa? Mungkin perasaan kalian saja.. Ini lho..Kakak mau kasih ini.."ujar Kyoka sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kipasnya dan ia pun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku bajunya dan benda itu adalah…

JENG JENG JENG

….

SEBUAH KARTU TIMEZONE.

Kedua anak itupun langsung menjerit keriangan."KAKAK! MAU ! ISI KARTUNYA BERAPA KAK?"

"Isinya 50 juta yen.. *buset Aizen tajir amat ya ngisi kartu Timezone 50 juta.. Eh ini kan Kyoka kali aja ini cuma ilusi…* Kakak akan kasih ini asalkan kalian menuruti syarat yang akan kakak berikan… " ujar Kyoka.

Kedua ikan kembar tersebut pun langsung memasang puppy eyes "Syaratnya apa kak? Jangan susah-susah ya kak…"

"Tidak sulit kok..Hanya jangan pulang ke soul society sebelum isinya habis…" jawab Kyoka.

"Yah..Itu mah ga usah dikasih tahu kak..tanpa Kakak kasih tahu juga rencana kita begitu…" jawab kedua anak itu, yang langsung pergi ke perginya ke Bandung Super Mall lagi *duh*

Yang kedua juga sukses besar…

Target ketiga: Ryujin Jakka.

Bukit Soukyoku.

Ryujin Jakka berwujud seorang daimyo yang kurus, berekor naga, dan mengenakan kimono bermotif bertumpu pada sebuah tongkat yang ujungnya kepala penuh kejengkelan, ia pun bergumam.

"Laknat kau Yamamoto..Bisa-bisanya aku yang Zanpakuto terkuat se-soul society dipakai untuk memanggang ubi…" geram Ryujin Jakka.

"Kakek Naga (Ryu-jii=Kakek Naga)ngapain disini? Diperlakukan seperti apa sih sama Yamamoto Soutaichou?" Tanya Kyouka yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau..Gadis kecil pengkhianat..Pulang sana ke rumah keduamu, Hueco Mundo.." geram Ryujin Jakka.

"Ih, susah-susah aku belajar cara menggunakan Garganta, karena aku kangen kakekku tersayang ...Jangan panggil aku gadis kecil, aku ini lady..Kalau aku saja gadis kecil bagaimana dengan Haineko dan Tobiume? Bayi?"ujar Kyouka manja.

"Bukan urusanmu Kyouka.. Aku sedang marah, pergi atau kubakar kau…"Ancam Ryujin.

"Cerita dong kenapa Kakek Naga marah, mungkin aku bisa bantu…"bujuk Kyouka

"Baiklah kalau begitu..Aku marah karena selama ini kerjaku hanya memanggang ubi!"Teriak Ryujin

"Idih, Kakek Naga marah cuma karena itu?Ya sudah..Kakek pergi saja ke Dunia Fana terus berjemur..Kan Kakek Naga zanpakuto tipe api..Jadi makin panas makin tenang… "saran Kyoka

"Memang aku Zanpakuto tipe api yang makin panas keadaan making tenang..Ya sudah aku mau ke Hawaii, berendam di kawah gunung berapinya…"kata Ryujin sambil beranjak pergi.

Target ketiga juga selesai dibujuk…

Target keempat: Tenken.

Tenken sedang bermeditasi di sebuah air terjun , lalu ketika ia sedang melangkah keluar Kyoka pun menghampirinya.

"Ah, seperti biasa, kau menginginkan majikan yang tidak abnormal?" kikik Kyouka licik.

"Jangan hina majikanku Kyoka…Majikanku sudah berusaha untuk mendapatkan wajah manusia normal ..Tapi ia sudah menyerah.." jawab Tenken panas.

"Nah, makanya aku mau tahu di dunia fana ada permata sakti yang bisa merubah sesuatu yang tadinya bukan manusia menjadi manusia… Namanya Kristal Salju*yang nonton ep 287 anime pasti tahu*…" ujar Kyoka penuh makna.

"APA! BENARKAH ADA PERMATA SEPERTI ITU!" suara Tenken terdengar kaget.

"Hmm, aku dengar sih katanya permata itu adanya di Kutub Selatan dunia saja sudah tenggelam di laut karena global saja masih terpendam di gunung-gunung es abadi Artik." Jawab Kyoka sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"UOOOHHH! MASTER! SAYA AKAN AMBILKAN KRISTAL ITU UNTUK MASTER!" teriak Tenken berapi-api dan segera berlari ke pun membatin "Bodoh! Kristal Salju itu kan kamaboko! Dia cuma menang rasa saja..Tapi tidak punya efek seperti itu! Bahkan namanya saja Kristal..Dia hanya makanan, bukan permata!"

Yang ini juga satu lagi..

Target kelima dan TERAKHIR, Hyourinmaru.

Hyourinmaru termenung di depan sebuah warung , dia tidak sedang mabuk disana. Dia hanya sedang berkhayal.

"Aduuh, sudah jadian..Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya langgeng, ya?" gumam Hyourinmaru bahagia.

"Kayaknya kamu lagi bahagia Hyourinmaru-kun." Sapa Kyoka.

"Iya nih Kyoka-san, kemaren aku baru aja jalan ke Dunia Fana sama Tobiume."ujar Hyorinmaru bahagia sampai lupa kalo Kyoka itu pernah dipake nikam Hinamori .

"Shinshou pasti iri mendengar kalimat itu." Bisik Kyoka pelan.

"Anda mengucapkan sesuatu, Kyoka-san? Omong-omong saya ada hal penting yang saya mau tanyakan." Ujar Hyourinmaru dengan ekspresi serius.

"Coba katakan dulu , ada kemungkinan aku tidak tahu, tahu dan menjawab, atau tahu tapi tidak mau jawab."jawab Kyoka.

"CARANYA PACARAN YANG LANGGENG GIMANA SIH?" Tanya Hyourinmaru serius.

Kyoka sudah mau pingsan banget nih orang, rasanya tidak lama ia tinggal di Hueco Mundo tapi kok banyak yang berubah ia tidak bisa pingsan..jaga image gitu.. *halah*

Dengan sedikit lemas karena shock, Kyoka pun menjawab,"Kalau untuk Zanpakuto tipe es sepertimu aku tahu jimat cinta yang cocok... Kau harus mendaki Gunung Himalaya di Dunia Fana tanpa menggunakan Shunpo lalu petiklah bunga Edelweiss yang tumbuh puncak gunung es bunga itu dicabut bunganya dari tangkainya lalu tangkainya dibuat cincin dan dibekukan, sedangkan kelopaknya dibekukan sehingga menjadi hiasan rambut..kemudian -lakinya pakai cincinnya,lalu perempuannya pakai hiasan rambutnya..Karena dia bunga perlambang cinta abadi…Maka cara ini dijamin efektif…"

"Wah…Aku sekali, bunga beku…Jadi tidak sabar..Aku pamit dulu ya Kyoka-san…" ujar Hyourinmaru sambil mau muntah melihat Hyourinmaru yang terlalu OOC, tapi mualnya hilang karena puas berhasil menipu sebagian besar Zanpakuto berpartner pun pulang ke Hueco Mundo, dan dia langsung masuk kamar Aizen, yang sedang dipijat oleh Aaroniero *yang ada geli kali, tangan kirinya Aaroniero kan tentakel*

"Kau sudah pulang, My Queen? Katanya sebentar." Tegur Aizen.

"Iya, tadinya aku mau pergi ke Soul Society sebentar tapi jadnay sarankan kau menyerbu Soul Society sekarang, mumpung para kapten sedang lemah-lemahnya." Ujar Kyoka sambil mengikik geli.

"Sedang lemah-lemahnya ? Apa yang kau lakukan disana? HEI! KALAU MAU PIJAT JANGAN PANTATKU, GELI TAHU!" bentak Aizen ke si gurita *kalo kata saya Glotoneria rada mirip gurita* .

"Aduuuuhhhh maaf Anda bulat dan empyuuuukk sich, jadinya kan eike jadyi tak tahan untuk..aih! " ujar Aaroniero "melambai" yang sukses bikin Aizen dan Kyoka muntah bareng.

"YA AMPUN! BANCI DI LAS NOCHESKU INI CUKUPLAH CHARLOTTE DAN SZAYEL SAJA! JANGAN NAMBAH!" teriak Aizen desperate.

"Mending kalau wajahmu mendukung, Kaien itu wajah seme dan wajah aslimu cuma topeng dalam tipe uke yang manis dan kecil seperti Ggio atau Ulquiorra, atau tipe uke anggun seperti Szayel, itu bisa dulu dong, sebelum bertingkah."sindir Kyoka sinis.

"HUWAAAAA! LADY KYOKA! AIZEN SAMAA! KEJAAAAAAMMM! SAYA JUGA PUNYA HATI! " jerit Aaroniero sambil nangis kejer, nutup wajah pake kedua tangan , dan lari lari .

"Jadi, apa yang kau lakukan di Soul Society sehingga kau bisa mengatakan Gotei 13 melemah dengan sangat drastis, My Queen?" Tanya Aizen setelah membersihkan mulutnya dari muntah dan pakai baju.

"Tidak banyak, hanya memisahkan Zanpakuto para kapten dari shinigaminya." Jawab Kyoka tenang.

"Itu tidak bisa dibilang hanya…itu ide selengkapnya apa saja yang kau lakukan disana…" perintah Aizen, walaupun tidak bisa ditutupi kalau dia puas mendengar berita yang didengarnya.

*kyoka ngejelasin dia udah ngapain aja di Soul Society*

"Itu ide yang bagus Kyoka sayangnya aku punya ide aku mau membuat sebuah hostess club untuk mengacuhkan perhatian para kapten sayangnya sulit untuk membujuk Harribel untuk melakukannya. Dan kau sudah melakukan sesuatu yang lebih berefek untuk melemahkan mereka."ujar Aizen puas.

Maka dengan itu pun Aizen menyerbu Soul Society padahal zanpakutonya para kapten lagi di dunia yang bisa bertarung cuma Mayuri yang memilih untuk tidak bertaru ng *kyoka males ngomong sama Ashisogi Jizou* dan Kenpachi, tamatlah Soul .

Gaje yah...review please... tadi nya FF ini rencananya tentang Kyoka diundang aja tapi kok jadi ada bagian dia ngehasut zanpakuto kapten lain ya... Author sungguh fanficker gagal .. *jedok-jedokin kepala ke tembok * dan parahnya kok banyak kata-kata yang hilang saat FF ini di upload...


End file.
